God Arrives!
is the forty-second episode of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. It features the debut of the Doctor Mighty XX Gashat. Synopsis The Last Boss of Kamen Rider Chronicle, Gamedeus, is finally born! If you defeat Gamedeus, then the game will end! However, at the moment of Gamedeus' revival, massive amounts of the Bugster Virus spread throughout the city! The number of infected patients are increasing, as well as the number of people being rushed to the hospital. While the doctors attend to the patients, Ex-Aid and Para-DX team up to fight Gamedeus! But their strength is far too weak against Gamedeus, as he sends them flying easily. At the same time, two people were confronting each other. Kiriya and Kuroto, both transformed, clash fists to see who's fate will be decided in the end… Plot People all over the city are collapsing with the game illness, and the hospital is swamped, Hiiro being taken out of the field to deal with the influx and Taiga and Nico helping. At CR, Asuna explains to Director Hinata that upon arriving, Gamedeus began spreading his virus everywhere, something Kuroto says he wasn't programmed to do; Masamune has altered his directives so as to collect more lives as data. As Gamedeus continues to infect the city, Para-DX Perfect Knock Out Gamer Level 99 and Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer try to stop him in the final battle to end Kamen Rider Chronicle, which would cure all patients. As Kuroto tries bragging about his unbeatable final boss, Asuna threatens him with the Bugvisor II but Kiriya snatches it to threaten Kuroto himself. As Gamedeus fights with the Riders, he summons the skill of Kaiden to slash them down and then the magic of Aranbura to use Fracture on them. In the patient ward, Kiriya explains to Kuroto that he's been thinking about his Bugster revival and concluded how to stop more tragedies, transforming into Lazer Turbo Bike Gamer Level 0 and Stage Selecting them to a parking garage. Kuroto will pay for causing all of this, and Kiriya infects him with the Bugvisor II's Gamedeus virus sample, telling him to fight; Kuroto becomes Genm Zombie Action Gamer Level X-0 and starts fighting, Lazer Turbo continuing to spray him with the Gamedeus virus but Genm grabbing and infecting him too. Even Level 0 can't inhibit the virus' effects, and Lazer Turbo kicks Genm onto his next life, taking out Proto Shakariki Sports. Gamedeus summons Graphite's power to hit the Riders while Lazer Turbo Proto Sports Bike Gamer and Genm continue fighting, Genm now on life 50. Lazer Turbo then admits he'd lied yet again: Genm's payback was done when he got Reprogrammed out of transforming, and he can't be forced to repent; instead, he runs up and replaces both of their Gashats with blank white double Gashats. After seeing Graphite adapt to the Gamedeus virus, he decided to use their own Bugster bodies as experiments to develop a vaccine; learning from the dead to help others is what a coroner does. The fight continues, Genm losing another life to the Trick Flywheel before getting blasted with the virus again, now dead set on conquering the infection. At the hospital, Nico watches a boy Riku and his mother suffer from the virus, remembering her own experience with it. Meanwhile at CR, several Ministry of Health agents have arrived to interrogate Kuroto, Asuna keeping them out. Genm now has only 5 lives left, Lazer Turbo spraying him with the virus again, but he glows blue and the virus' white flames disappear; Lazer Turbo summons the Bike Gamer for a Bakusou Critical Strike, taking another of his lives. He sprays Genm with the virus again, but Genm glows blue and the Gashat red, the virus no longer having any effect, immunity achieved. Kiriya falls out of his transformation as the virus' white flames take over him, but Genm suppresses it for him. Returning to CR, Kuroto finishes programming his blank double Gashat with a press of his custom "Strong Enter" key separate from the rest of the keyboard; the anti-Gamedeus Doctor Mighty XX Gashat is finish—Kiriya sucks him into the Bugvisor II, grabbing the Gashat and handing Kuroto to the Ministry agents on his way out. In the hospital, Nico is helping to ease Riku's stress by letting him watch her beat Mighty Action X, passing the game to him to try next. His mother wants him to be saved if either of them, but Taiga tells her she needs to be there, too. Patients across the hospital are beginning to fade, time is running out. Ex-Aid and Para-DX are getting beaten by Gamedeus, but Kiriya arrives, tossing Ex-Aid the new Gashat. Ex-Aid uses Blade Mode Doctor Mighty Critical Finish, hitting Gamedeus and blocking his virus, all patients at the hospital being cured; Masamune furiously watches his monitor showing all of Gamedeus' stats plummeting. Para-DX and Ex-Aid rush in and start pummeling Gamedeus, preparing to end Kamen Rider Chronicle, but just then Cronus jumps in and knocks them back. Cronus triggers Critical Crews-Aid, but turns and hits Gamedeus instead, destroying him, a special decorated "Game Clear" playing. Cronus uses the Bugvisor II to absorb Gamedeus' debris, injecting them into himself; the Game Clear message reverses and glitches out and his transformation reverts as he is engulfed in white flame before glowing yellow as "Game Over" is announced. Masamune has turned himself into a Bugster with the powers of both Cronus and Gamedeus, introducing himself as the true final boss of Kamen Rider Chronicle before teleporting out. The patients are rejoicing at being cured, Nico brushing off Asuna's comment that she'd be good at this job, and Hiiro accepting Taiga as a doctor despite having no license. Later, Director Hinata via telecom welcomes Kiriya as an official CR doctor, Kiriya draping his new white coat over his shoulders like he always wears his normal red one. Kuroto's help against Gamedeus has earned him his place back under CR's watch in Poppy's arcade machine, but he can only act with the Ministry's permission. "New Kuroto Dan" has also given himself another new name, everyone but Emu leaning in to hear; he is now "God Kuroto Dan"! Everyone is just as unimpressed as with the first reveal, and Hinata disconnects. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : *Narration, Gashacon Bugvisor II/Buggle Driver II Voice, : Guest Cast * : * : * : * : *Reporter: Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer: *Kamen Rider Lazer Turbo Level 0: *Kamen Rider Genm Level X-0: *Kamen Rider Para-DX Level 99: *Kamen Rider Cronus: *Gamedeus: Rider Gashat *'Gashat Used:' **Ex-Aid ***Maximum Mighty X, Hyper Muteki, Doctor Mighty XX (in Gashacon Key Slasher) **Lazer Turbo ***Bakusou Bike (once in Kimewaza Slot Holder), Proto Shakariki Sports, Doctor Mighty XX (blank) **Genm ***Gamer Driver ****Proto Mighty Action X Origin, Dangerous Zombie, Doctor Mighty XX (blank) **Para-DX ***Gamer Driver ****Gashat Gear Dual **Cronus ***Kamen Rider Chronicle *'Level Used:' **Ex-Aid ***Muteki Gamer **Lazer Turbo ***Bike Gamer Level 0, Proto Sports Bike Gamer Level 0 **Genm ***Zombie Action Gamer Level X-0 **Para-DX ***Perfect Knock Out Gamer Level 99 **Cronus ***Chronicle Gamer Errors *When Lazer Turbo activates the Bakusou Critical Strike, he doesn't press the button on the Kimewaza Slot Holder a second time. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 24, . *'Viewership': 3.5% *'Closing Screen': **Text Color: Pink *'Count at episode end' **'Gashats in Ex-Aid's possession': Mighty Action X, Gekitotsu Robots, Shakariki Sports, Bakusou Bike, Giri Giri Chambara, Mighty Brothers XX, Maximum Mighty X, Hyper Muteki, Doctor Mighty XX **'Gashats in Brave's possession': Taddle Quest, DoReMiFa Beat, Drago Knight Hunter Z, Gashat Gear Dual β, Taddle Legacy **'Gashats in Snipe's possession': Bang Bang Shooting, Jet Combat, Gashat Gear Dual β **'Gashats in Lazer Turbo's possession': Bakusou Bike (second copy), Proto Jet Combat, Proto Shakariki Sports **'Gashats in Genm's possession': Proto Mighty Action X Origin, Dangerous Zombie **'Gashats in Para-DX's possession': Gashat Gear Dual **'Gashats in Poppy's possession': Toki Meki Crisis **'Gashats in Ride-Player Nico's possession': Kamen Rider Chronicle **'Gashats in Cronus' possession': Kamen Rider Chronicle (Master ver.), Proto Mighty Action X, Proto Taddle Quest, Proto Bang Bang Shooting, Proto Bakusou Bike, Proto Gekitotsu Robots, Proto DoReMiFa Beat, Proto Giri Giri Chambara, Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z **'Unknown owner': Ju Ju Burger **'Kuroto Dan's Life Points remaining': 4 *'Video Game References in this episode:' **Cronus absorbing the powers of Gamedeus and becoming the 'true final boss' could be in reference to the extra battle sequences of final boss battles due to either utilizing enhanced forms or the intervention of hidden characters as a way of utilizing plot twists; the final boss is harder than previous bosses but not as tough as secret bosses. ***It is also similar to the specific examples of some Zelda games where Ganondorf usurps the 'final boss' role from the game's otherwise main villain. *This features the return of the Bike Gamer since episode 14. *Asuna doesn't assume her Poppy Pipopapo form in this episode. *Parado remains transformed as Para-DX throughout this entire episode. *This is the first time Kiriya uses the Stage Select function as Lazer Turbo. *After the running gag of 3 failed attempts by Aranbura, Gamedeus finally uses the spell Fracture, a magic seal bearing a combined ice, fire, and lightning attack that slams down on the opponent from above. *Final appearance of Lazer Turbo Bike Gamer Level 0. DVD/Blu-ray releases *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Volume 11 features episodes 40-42: Destiny Reboot!, Reset Game! and God Arrives!. *Blu-ray Collection 4 comes with 9 episodes. Ex-Aid Vol 11.jpg|''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid'' Volume 11, DVD 91F8ZR9rxIL SL1467 .jpg|''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid'' Collection 4, Blu-ray External Link *TV Asahi's official episode guide for God降臨! *Toei TV's official episode guide for God降臨! References